When Moira Met Shado
by LycoX
Summary: History is essentially made when Moira Queen meets a woman named Shado.


**When Moira**

 **Met Shado**

 **Disclaimer: I was pretty much inspired by all the Moira/Shado love I saw from Ayotofu on Tumblr. And as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

It'd been an absolute miracle when Anatoly had been able to save her from drowning after washing out of the sinking Amazo along with Sara Lance. Though the fate of Sara was one Shado could not be certain of unfortunately. Shado was quite heartbroken when she learned that Oliver's new found Russian friend had no idea about whether or not he had even managed to survive the sinking of the Amazo. An action he had told the man to do if he hadn't returned in an hour's time. Though Anatoly had chosen to wait two hours instead before doing anything. It sickened her greatly to see how low Slade had gone just because she felt more for Oliver then him. A part of her wondering if the Mirakuru had really brought that out in him or if perhaps he was using that as an excuse to justify his actions. Either way, she truly did not know and was gladdened he was gone now and hoping that the real true Slade was resting peacefully now that the mockery that had taken his place had been defeated. And once she'd finally gotten home to Hong Kong thanks to Anatoly and the old Sub, a reunion years in the making would occur between Shado and her sister Mei.

Who had nearly given up hope of finding her or their father. And had been understandably crushed to know that he had been killed on the island they'd both been forced on too. It wouldn't be until a short time later after her return that she'd begin making preparations to visit the US city known as Starling. The home of where Oliver had been born and raised. As Shado felt that his family had a right to know about what had happened to him and the man he had become after ending up on the island of Lian Yu. Mei would even come along as a show of support as well much to her relief as she felt she was gonna need it in order to meet Oliver's family. Both girls couldn't help but feel quite surprised by the sight of his home and for Shado, it definitely had explained quite a bit about the man she had come to love in the time they had been together. The maid who answered the door would end up understandably shocked by Shado's claim of knowing Oliver and that she wished to speak to his mother about him. And Raisa, sensing no kind of deceit from the girl and her companion, allowed her inside and directed them to the living room before going off to grab Moira Queen.

And she wasn't necessarily too pleased by someone's supposed claim about her own son and would quickly make her way to meet the one known as Shado. "I'm told you claim to know my son." Began the woman a bit coldly as she stood in the doorway to the living room with her arms crossed and a glare on her features.

She took in the apparent twins and noticed that one seemed to be a bit lacking in comparison to the other. Shado quickly turned to her and honestly felt a tad intimidated by the woman's expression. "I… Yes, that is correct, Mrs. Queen." Replied Shado with a small bow.

"And how exactly is that? One of his numerous one night stands perhaps?"

"No. Nothing of the sort, I assure you." Came the instant reply while Mei was feeling a little indignant on her sister's behalf.

Wondering if she was feeling insulted since she had kept her voice so calm. "I met him sometime after he drifted to the island of Lian Yu."

"Hmm, can't say I've ever heard of it before." Moira replied skeptically and even considering calling the Police on this woman and her twin.

"I doubt many have as its located in the North China Sea. Lian Yu is the Mandarin term for 'Purgatory'. A fitting name if there ever was one." Informed Shado a bit bitterly as she looked away and sniffled.

Despite the clear bitterness in the girl's tone, Moira still had her doubts. And would even do a search for it on her phone and find herself mildly surprised to know the place did in fact exist. Mei would then speak up. "Long ago, the Chinese Government used the island to banish prisoners to there until it was no longer a feasible option to do so."

Shado picked up from there. "Our father was taken there, forcing us to try and find him for years until a man came to me. Claiming he knew where he was… And he did, but the price ended up being my freedom. Our father is also the initial reason for why Oliver was able to survive in his early days there."

Oh how Moira wanted to desperately believe this woman but a part of her was so hesitant about it. Especially considering her beautiful boy was no where to be found. Was he possibly still on that island somehow with her father while she'd been able to escape? And if that was the case, what did she plan to do about it? Whatever it may be, Moira would be part of it and nothing would stop her. "I'm sure you understand I have trouble believing all of what the two of you say, but if it is true… Then WHERE is my son!?"

At that question, Shado looked down for a moment, making the mother of two tremble a bit. The girl then looked back up with glistening eyes. "I do not know if he still lives following the sinking of the Amazo. For by the time I awoke on the transport we'd found within Lian Yu, Anatoly and I were a good distance away. But know this, Mrs. Queen, your son fought with honor and all he had within him to save not only me but Sara Lance as well from a man we once thought to be friend." Her fists clenched so tightly at the thought of Slade that her knuckles turned white.

Something Moira was able to notice despite the grief she felt. "If you wish, I can show you the way to Lian Yu and perhaps Oliver can hopefully be found. If not… I can at least show you where his father's body, along with Mei and I's father's body are buried..."

"Y-Yes… I, yes. Though this being another country, it is likely to take some time unfortunately… But in the mean time, you are both welcome to stay here. And perhaps tell stories of my son."

"I would be honored, Mrs. Queen."

Moira nodded at that and then stepped up closer to the girl so she could whisper. "But if this is all some sort of ruse, I will burn your world to ashes. Understand?"

"I do. Though I am not sure there is much left to burn..." Shado replied quietly but loud enough for her to hear.

It'd be roughly a month later when Shado, along with Moira and a four man squad from China's military arrived on Lian Yu after a lot of paperwork and the like had been dealt with. And while Oliver was unable to be found much to Moira and Shado's dismay, and later Thea's once she learned of it, they would bring back the bodies of both Robert and Yao Fei to be buried back home. As neither Shado or Mei wanted their father's body anywhere near China after they had turned their backs on him. In the time both girls had been around Thea had come to really like the two and enjoying a few of the stories Shado had been willing to tell her that wouldn't cause her any nightmares. Something Moira quite liked too for that matter and it filled her with pride to know of the man her son was starting to become after ending up on the island of Lian Yu. Neither Gulong girls were particularly a fan of Tommy's flirty nature, culminating in Shado tricking him into attempting to slap a bowl of water for 3 hours. And that if he passed, she would go on a date with him. Naturally, he'd end up failing as Shado thought he would. But at least gave him props for trying. The Gulongs' relationship with the Lances however wasn't quite as good.

As Shado, not beholden to the promise Sara had made Oliver give her, had shared the little she knew of things where Sara was concerned. Even part of her feeling that she was at fault for how things had turned out, even if it was probably a little irrational on her end. The Gulong sisters would stay in Starling and with some assistance from Moira, Shado would be able to return to Medical school while Mei would attend Law School and having an uneasy relationship with Laurel for some time. Mei also finding herself a bit attracted towards Tommy but not being willing enough to fall for his charms. Shortly into her return to Medical School, Shado would end up fainting, and later learning that it was because she was pregnant. A shocking fact for her as she had had no idea of it and causing a celebration to occur as she was more then sure that Oliver was the father as he was the only man she'd been with in some time. This turn of events would make it a bit difficult to be on common ground with Laurel over but Shado would choose not to care as much as she wanted to focus on her baby and other priorities. Litle Emiko would be born months later and be dubbed the 'Little Starling Princess' since word had gotten out on who the father was.

Thea and Moira would dote on her like crazy, much like Tommy would as well. Leaving Shado to worry somewhat that they were merely doing it because Emiko was the last link either had to Oliver. Her fears would be put to bed once they came to light as she was ensured by the three that they were doing it out of genuine love and not just because the little cutie is the last link to Oliver. Quentin would even begrudgingly admit to the fact the kid was pretty cute as well much to their amusement at one point. And when Oliver came back? The fact that not only was Shado alive, and apparently has a twin who could be about as fierce as her when she put her mind to it, but that Shado was also apparently the mother of his own kid as well! Making him wonder if Waller knew about it and if whether or not it was even worth hassling her over.

The knowledge that he has a daughter made him that much more willing to honor his father's last wish. If only so that she would be safe within Starling City. A crusade that Shado would end up joining him on and being the positive influence on his life that he needed to keep from killing unless there truly was no choice.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed! And if Yao Fei's last name is Gulong (unless I'm thinking wrong), wouldn't that mean Shado and Mei's last name is Gulong too?**


End file.
